1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organophosphorus compounds represented by formula (I): ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 each represents C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl; A represents H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkylthio or N(R.sup.4)R.sup.5 (wherein R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 each represents H or C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl); Z represents C(CN)R.sup.6 (wherein R.sup.6 represents CN, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkylcarbonyl substituted with halogen, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkylcarbonyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkylcarbonyl substituted with halogen, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkoxycarbonyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkoxycarbonyl substituted with halogen, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkylthiocarbonyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 monoalkylaminocarbonyl or C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 dialkylaminocarbonyl) or N-R.sup.7 (wherein R.sup.7 represents CN, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkylsulfonyl substituted with halogen, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkylcarbonyl or C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkylcarbonyl substituted with halogen).
The present invention also relates to a method for preparing the compound of formula (I), and insecticides, acaricides and nematocides which comprises the compound as an active ingredient.
2. Prior Art Statement
Recently, organophosphorus compounds having a guanidine group have been investigated and developed. For instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Sho 53-84922 disclose that these compounds can be used as insecticides, acaricides and nematocides. However, the insecticidal, acaricidal and nematocidal effects of these compounds are insufficient and are not necessarily satisfactory.